Bear steals Azura's nail makeover tools/Sent to the Mental People's home
Transcript: Part 1: Evil Bear steals Azura's nail makeover tools *(January 8, 2018. 9:00 AM) *Evil Bear: Man, I'm so B to the O to the R to the E to the D. What should I do? I know, I will steal Azura's nail makeover. *(Cut to: The Lakeside) *see Azura taking a shower as she is wearing a swimsuit to cover her body *(Cut to: Evil Bear in Azura's room) *Evil Bear: Good, Azura is not in her room, I'm going to steal her nail makeover! Har, Har, Har, Har, Har! *(Evil Bear steals Azura's nail makeover and leaves) *see Azura getting out of the shower, drying her wet body with a towel, putting on her white outfit, and brushing her hair *Azura: Now to paint my nails. *(Azura notices her nail makeover is gone and she screams in her game voice very loudly which emits a supersonic wave and scares the elephants, lions and giraffes from Dumbo) *see the Save-Ums sleeping in the Monster fortress *Foo: Yep, just chillin'. *(Azura's screaming voice wakes the Save-Ums up and makes Custard fall with a thud) *Ka-Chung: (screams in his TV show voice) (normal voice) Who was that? *Custard: I don't know. We better go see what happened. *Jazzi: Okay, let's go now. *(The Save-Ums exit the Monster Fortress, leave the Lakeside forest and go into Azura's room at Azura's Castle to find Azura) *see Azura crying in Serena's voice. The Save-Ums walk in *Noodle: What's wrong, Mom? Why are you so sad? *Azura: Someone stole my nail makeover tools! *Custard: What? *(Custard becomes angry) *Custard: Wait a minute! It was the evil Bear! He should get sent to Mental People's home for that! *Jazzi: Yeah! I'm going to call his good clone about this! *(Jazzi picks up the Save-Um transceiver) *Jazzi: Hello, Bear. You never guess what your evil clone did. *Bear: (on the phone) What is it? *Jazzi: He stole our mom's nail makeover tools. Can you ground him? *Bear: Oh my god, he's so going to get it! *Jazzi: Okay, bye. *(Jazzi hangs up) *Jazzi: Evil Bear, your good clone is coming to pick you up. Also, he will ground you and send to Mental People's home. Go home right now. Part 2: Evil Bear gets sent to Mental People's home/Custard gets his mom's nail makeover back *(Cut to: Evil Bear at his house with Azura's nail makeover) *Evil Bear: Yay! I stole Azura's nail makeover tools! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Transcript finale: Azura's nail treatment/Tickle time for Azura * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Evil Bear's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:The Save-Ums Show